


Dark King

by hirusen



Series: Dark's Lovers [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentleness, Heartbeats, Hugs, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Mark's Away For A Project, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When he's away, his shadow is always there for her.





	Dark King

She tossed over and over in her sleep, eyes darting around behind her lids. She thrashed about, her hand nearly knocking her phone off the nightstand before she jolted up with a scream. Sweat made her pajamas stick to her skin, her breathing fast as she tried to hold herself together. Curling into a little ball under the sheets, Amy fought off the tears stinging her eyes.

_It's just a dream...right? N-Nothing happened to Mark._ Her fear spiked higher when she didn't feel his warm body at her side, panic starting to set in. She yelped at the soft knock on Mark's bedroom door. "H-Hello? Who's there?!" The knob turned and she watched in horror as the door slowly opened. Her blood went cold when she saw Darkiplier walk into the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you alright, Amy?" He softly asked, the tone strange to hear from him. "Y-Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She said, swallowing down her nerves as he got closer to her.

"...What did you dream about?" Dark questioned as he sat next to her on the bed, his eyes never releasing their hold on hers. "Why should I tell you?" Amy never trusted Dark; he was a social manipulator after all. For all she knew, he was trying to use her to get to Mark. "Because you've been screaming in your sleep for the past hour. Something has you terrified." Amy cursed under her breath; what she had seen in that...nightmare had terrified her. "I..." She started, catching Dark's attention. "I saw as Mark...he was hurt and the other's, they...they couldn't help him." Amy stiffened as she felt arms snake around her, pulling her gently into Dark's chest.

"It's alright. You can let it out." His words were so soft she almost didn't hear them. Amy dug her hands into Dark's night shirt, releasing a choked sob as the tears fell down her face. Dark hugged her closer, rocking her back and forth gently, rubbing little circles into the small of her back. "It's going to be alright, my queen. Nothing has happened to Mark, and I'll make sure nothing ever does." Amy turned her head a little at the nickname, confusion on her beautiful features. "Queen?" Dark smiled tenderly to her. "Mark has the power to destroy all of us egos, therefor he is our king; being his girlfriend, you have some power over us for as long as Mark as feelings for you, making you our queen." He explained and Amy felt something close to a thrill run through her.

"Now, not all of the egos will listen to you, but that doesn't mean you are without protection if they try to do something." Amy pressed herself closer to Dark. "Wilford, Google, The Host, and myself will always protect you, no matter what." "And you aren't just saying what I want to hear?" Dark chuckled lightly. "I might be, but that doesn't mean I'm lying either." Amy held still as Dark pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I know you don't trust me. Not fully. But please, believe me when I say that I will always be by your side when Mark is away, Amy."

Amy didn't say anything, just nodded her head as the tears slowed. "Would you like me to join you? Until Mark gets back?" It was going to be another four days before he returned, having left California to do a project with a few of his friends. "Please..." It almost sounded like she was begging, and deep in her heart she might have been; Darkiplier was near identical to Mark, but she felt a little guilty for wanting Dark's company. "There's no need to feel such things, my queen. Feel free to use me however you see fit until the king returns. I am merely his shadow, ever present at his side."

Amy moved the sheets and Dark crawled in behind her, holding her tight against his body, rolling onto his back so her head rested against his chest. Amy was shocked to hear that Dark had an actual heartbeat. Sure, it was a lot slower than Mark's or even her own, but it was stronger, calmer. The sound comforted her. Dark was stroking his fingers up and down her arm, hushing gentle tones to her, lulling her back into sleep. "Dark?" "Yes, my queen?" "Mark will be back soon, and he'll be okay...right?" Dark's eyes softened as they stared into hers; Mark didn't know Amy had some separation anxiety when he left the state or country without her, always suffering through horrible nightmares until he returned. "Yes. I swear to you that Mark will return and he will be fine. Now please, rest. You need it."

Amy nodded, curling closer into Dark's side, her ear directly over his heart and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of it, feeling as he pressed one more kiss to her forehead and joining her in peaceful slumber.


End file.
